Bazz-B
Introduction Bazzard Black (バザード•ブラック, Bazādo Burakku), more commonly known as Bazz-B (バズビー, Bazubī), is a character from Tite Kubo's Manga Bleach and is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, with the designation "H" - "The Heat". He serves as one of the antagonists of the Magnolia Arc and a rival of Monkey D. Luffy. Personality Bazz-B is a very harsh, hot-headed young man, quick to speak out against something which troubles him, as shown when he threaten Rustyrose for ordering him around. Before, when he was first alive, he like every other Sternritter was loyal to Yhwach, willing to fight powerful enemies such as Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto for him, and he was very merciless individual, crushing the head of a wounded Soul Reaper crying for help under his foot. However after he was chosen as a sacrifice for the Auswählen to bring back the fallen Schutzstaffel, along with attempting to destroy the entire world (which would mean the death of all the Sternritter as well) Bazz-B felt betrayed and swore to survive this ordeal so he can kill Yhwach in revenge. After his revival by Konton, Bazz-B personality has changed a bit, while he is still retains his taunting and punkish personal, he does give praises to his enemies who show strong will and treats them with respect, as shown when he faced off against Darui and Jenny Realight. Bazz-B also claims he does not enjoy torturing his enemies, unlike most of the other Sternritters, as shown when he knew he could defeat Darui with just Burner Finger 1, he decided to use Burner Finger 2 to finish him off quickly. He even showed a bit of a merciful side, as he decided to let Darui and Jenny live after defeating them. His merciful nature was shown again, when he confronted As Nodt and demanded he put Boa Hancock and her sisters out of their misery, while As was parading them around, while they were under his fear inducement. He does show eagerness when he comes across strong opponents, such as when he Darui introduced himself as the right-hand man of the Raikage or when he witnessed Monkey D. Luffy defeating As Nodt with a single punch. During his fight with Luffy, he started to feel a lot of excitement, as before he was always fighting for revenge or for a cause, as he was now fighting for his own reasons to became the strongest Quincy, he expressed joy as he continued his battle with Luffy. He also a fan of rock music, as he was listening to the rock music of the Wizard World. He can be a bit lecherous sometimes, as shown when he compliments on Jenny and Boa Hancock's figures. Bazz-B takes great pride in his Mohawk, and is easily angered by others insulting it, going so far as to use Burner Finger 4 against Renji when he made fun of it, or shot Jenny for insulting it. However, if someone compliments his Mohawk, in return he compliments someone back, such as when Darui said something positive about his Mohawk, he returned by complimented his sword. Or when Luffy took the time to compliment it, he was shocked and in return commented on considering Luffy a cool guy. History(Bleach Manga) Bazz-B was the son of a lord, as a young boy Bazz-B followed Jugram Haschwalth when the latter was hunting rabbits, one of which he shot with his Spirit Weapon after Haschwalth failed to do so himself. Bazz-B criticized Haschwalth's skill, and when asked who he was, told Haschwalth to introduce himself first while inadvertently revealing his own name, prompting Haschwalth to introduce himself in turn. Noting Haschwalth's cunning in getting him to introduce himself first, Bazz-B explained that he has been following Haschwalth because he did not think the latter could hunt anything himself. However, Haschwalth noted that he could not even form a Heilig Bogen like Bazz-B could yet, which prompted Bazz-B to claim no one else could do it because he is a genius, which was why Haschwalth should not feel bad. Admitting this was true, Haschwalth asked Bazz-B to stop calling him Jugo before revealing that he lived with his uncle. Haschwalth explained how he needed to catch at least one rabbit and began to walk away, but Bazz-B threw the rabbit he killed at Haschwalth's head and claimed he was not hunting for sustenance anyway before tossing his shield away. Climbing up a tree, Bazz-B told Haschwalth that he would teach him whatever he wanted to know and that they would be the strongest Quincies around before leaping away. Half a year later, Yhwach began conquering the northern lands where Bazz-B's village was located, during which he burned down Bazz-B's village and the nearby forest. Afterward, Bazz-B told Haschwalth that they would kill Yhwach, but when Haschwalth questioned whether he had to come with him, Bazz-B pointed out how Yhwach also burned down his forest before telling him to live with his uncle if he was okay with this, only for Haschwalth to reveal his uncle died in the fire as well. Bazz-B and Haschwalth used the money they found in the remains of the village to survive and train for five years in order to kill Yhwach. As the years passed, Bazz-B's training went fine, but he expressed concern for Haschwalth due to the latter's inability to manipulate Reishi. Bazz-B theorized that Haschwalth was the Quincy rumored to be born every 10 years who was "incomplete", but acknowledged his efforts toward compensating for this by honing his other combat skills and decided that he could not abandon him despite this. Eventually, Yhwach's personal guard came to a nearby village to announce the formation of the Sternritter, and upon hearing of this, Bazz-B enthusiastically introduced himself and Haschwalth as willing candidates. However, upon being rejected by Hubert, who claimed he would not perform very well in the upcoming examinations, Bazz-B challenged him to combat in order to take his position. As the two prepared to fight, Yhwach arrived and pinned everyone to the ground with his Reiatsu before revealing that he was seeking a right-hand man. Seeing his opportunity, Bazz-B attempted to draw his attention, but was shocked when Yhwach selected Haschwalth, his "other half", instead Watching as Yhwach declared Haschwalth would join the Sternritter, Bazz-B was outraged that Haschwalth had been selected over him and noted that he had always been the prodigy between them. However, he was shocked when Haschwalth told Yhwach to take him as his right-hand man instead, and was even more surprised when Yhwach revealed Haschwalth had the ability to give power to others and had been doing so the entire time he had been with Bazz-B, contributing to his prodigal powers. Upon hearing this, an outraged Bazz-B fired a Heilig Pfeil at Yhwach, but Haschwalth intercepted and caught it with his hand. Three years later, Bazz-B joined the Sternritter and challenged Haschwalth to combat multiple times in order to prove his superiority, only for Haschwalth to refuse every time due to a fight between Sternritter being punishable by death. Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, he and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society. Once there, he and the other Sternritter create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle, allowing members of the 3rd Division to surround his position. Emerging, Bazz-B ambushes 3rd Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira from afar, destroying a significant part of his right torso and inciting three seated officers to release their Shikai. Simultaneously dispatching 3rd Division's 5th Seat Taketsuna Gori and 6th Seat Asuka Katakura, Bazz-B eliminates 3rd Division 3rd Seat Rikū Togakushi with similar ease. Later, alongside Äs Nödt and NaNaNa Najahkoop, Bazz-B attempts a sneak attack on Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, only for the latter to effortlessly defeat them with Ryūjin Jakka. Later, Bazz-B, having survived this attack, crushes the head of an injured Shinigami underfoot while witnessing the advance of the Wandenreich's Soldat reinforcements. Later, Bazz-B is present when Yhwach declares Uryū Ishida will be his successor. Enraged by this announcement, Bazz-B steps forward to object, only to be stopped by Jugram Haschwalth. After the meeting, Bazz-B vents to some of his fellow Sternritter and expresses confusion over who Uryū is and why Yhwach chose him. Stating he cannot accept the emperor's decision, he departs for Yhwach's chambers to voice his concerns in person, against Mask De Masculine's warning not to. When he is intercepted by Haschwalth, who asks him where he is going, Bazz-B returns the question. Stating he was certain Haschwalth would be chosen as Yhwach's successor and most of the Sternritter would have been fine with such an arrangement, Bazz-B calls him a coward for not questioning the decision and expresses his disappointment, before proclaiming he will take the throne for himself if Haschwalth does not care about not being chosen. As Haschwalth attempts to calm the increasingly manic Bazz-B, who insists he is calm, they are interrupted by the arrival of Askin Nakk Le Vaar, who sarcastically states Bazz-B was indeed calm, despite being on the verge of attacking Haschwalth. When Bazz-B asks Askin what he did, Askin explains his action. Later, Bazz-B joins the Wandenreich's second assault on Soul Society and is intercepted by a large group of Shinigami, who attempt to halt his progress. Scoffing at them for trying to stop him despite having already invaded the Seireitei, Bazz-B attempts to engulf the Shinigami in flames, only for 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya to appear and protect the group with a wall of ice. Beginning to fight Hitsugaya and 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Bazz-B notes he is fighting the captain whose Bankai was stolen by Cang Du. Introducing himself as "The Heat", Bazz-B states they are an interesting match in battle. As they fight, Bazz-B notes how thin and easily melted the ice is. When Rangiku and Hitsugaya initiate their strategy, Bazz-B notes he can no longer completely melt the ice. Becoming enraged after Hitsugaya explains Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki and taunts him, Bazz-B fails to break through the ice wall once more as Hitsugaya uses Shinkū no Kōri no Yaiba, which impales Bazz-B with a blade of ice. Pinned to a nearby pillar by the ice, Bazz-B is seemingly defeated. As Hitsugaya and Rangiku turn to leave, Bazz-B calls them mean for leaving him before he warmed up and states he has not even begun to fight. Melting the ice pinning him to the wall, Bazz-B steps down and states his Sternritter mantle has been ruined before removing it. Bazz-B reveals that he, Äs, and NaNaNa were able to survive Yamamoto's flames because his flames were able to offset Yamamoto's. Bazz-B turns one of the ice pillars into water, melting it and creating an explosion, before claiming he would only need one finger to defeat Hitsugaya's Bankai if Hitsugaya still possessed it. When Hitsugaya sends a wave of ice at Bazz-B, it melts in front of him as Bazz-B claims Hitsugaya will never reach him. When Hitsugaya attempts to retreat, Bazz-B states he still only needs one finger to defeat Hitsugaya's Ryōjin Hyōheki and uses Burner Finger 1, which severely injures Hitsugaya. Chasing Hitsugaya as he retreats, Bazz-B taunts Hitsugaya over his use of "petty little tricks" before being caught in Rokui Hyōketsujin. Destroying the trap with his flames, Bazz-B asks Hitsugaya if he is intentionally provoking him into using two fingers before using Burner Finger 2, which creates a massive explosion and grievously wounds Hitsugaya. Before Bazz-B can attempt any further action, Cang Du steps in and reminds Bazz-B how they agreed to let the Sternritter fight the captain they stole Bankai from before preparing to finish Hitsugaya off. When Bazz-B says Yhwach will punish Cang for stealing his prey, Cang reminds him that Yhwach ordered them to kill the one whose Bankai they stole in the first place, causing Bazz-B to scoff in annoyance. As the battle comes to a close, Bazz-B watches Cang's apparent defeat and chastises his colleague for losing before leaving the scene. Sometime afterwards, Bazz-B expresses extreme shock and anger at Gremmy Thoumeaux upon seeing the huge meteorite that he summoned hurtling toward him. Later on, Bazz-B listens in as Shinji Hirako explains to Marechiyo Ōmaeda that the Shinigami cannot afford for Kenpachi Zaraki to die, and that they must help him. The Sternritter informs them that that means he has to stop them from going to Zaraki. Shinji asks him who he is and whether he intends to get in the way, but Bazz-B simply replies that he already is, and proceeds to use Burner Finger 3. Soon afterward, when Candice Catnipp is attacking Ichigo, Bazz-B, with his Quincy: Vollständig active, pierces her with Burner Finger 1 before doing the same to Liltotto Lamperd, Giselle Gewelle, and Meninas McAllon. He claims it is natural to snatch someone else's prey as NaNaNa, PePe Waccabrada, and Robert Accutrone arrive behind him. However, Liltotto tells Bazz-B Burner Finger 1 is not enough to stop them before proclaiming the one who kills Ichigo gets all the glory. After Ichigo dodges attacks from Meninas, NaNaNa, and Robert, Bazz-B appears behind him and fires Burner Finger 1. However, Renji Abarai appears and deflects the blast with Zabimaru. When Ichigo departs to confront Yhwach, Bazz-B and NaNaNa attempt to follow him, only to be halted by the arrival of several more Shinigami. After counting how many Shinigami have arrived, Bazz-B notes there are not enough for 1-on-1 fights. When Robert informs him that there are no Special War Powers among them, Bazz-B summons his Spirit Weapon and proclaims he does not have any business with the Shinigami in this case. Bazz-B dodges an attack from Ikkaku Madame and prepares to attack in response, only for Rukia Kuchiki to encase his arm in ice. After shattering the ice, Bazz-B is told by Liltotto that they should all activate their Quincy: Vollständig and agrees before rushing forward alongside the other Sternritter. After being blown away by the explosion from Uryū's departure, Bazz-B finds Rukia and Renji wondering why Uryū betrayed them and offers to help them kill him. Renji attacks Bazz-B, declines his offer, and insults his mohawk, angering Bazz-B, who compliments Renji's eyebrows before proclaiming it is too late. Bazz-B uses Burner Finger 4, which engulfs the surrounding area with a huge explosion. Later, Bazz-B has his powers stolen by Yhwach's Auswählen and he demands to know why Yhwach is doing this before proclaiming that he cannot die here. As the worlds start collapsing due to the Soul King's death, Bazz-B wonders if everything is going to disappear. Later, he, NaNaNa, Liltotto, and Giselle confront the Shinigami attempting to go to the Soul King Palace. When NaNaNa tries to paralyze the Shinigami with The Underbelly, Bazz-B shoots him through the chest with Burner Finger 1 before revealing that he and the other Sternritter will help the Shinigami get to the palace in return for being brought along so they can kill Yhwach. Soon afterward, Bazz-B, Giselle, and Liltotto are given orbs to charge with their Reishi, and begin constructing the doorway alongside the Shinigami. Eventually, Bazz-B and the others enter the Royal Realm, where he, Liltotto, and Giselle quickly move to Silbern. Bazz-B notes that the Gate of the Sun is still intact before declaring that they will kill both Yhwach and Haschwalth. Soon afterward, Bazz-B kills a messenger that was reporting to Haschwalth before attacking Haschwalth himself. When Haschwalth hits him in the face with the hilt of his sword, Bazz-B grabs him before grazing the side of his head with Burner Finger 1 and explaining how the Sternritter who were not chosen lost their Quincy: Vollständig or their lives to Yhwach's Auswählen. Acknowledging how he and Haschwalth are friends, Bazz-B prepares to use Burner Finger 2 and declares his intention to kill Haschwalth before recalling his past. Bazz-B swings at Haschwalth with Burner Finger 2, only for Haschwalth to dodge and leap above Bazz-B before preparing to draw his sword. Seeing this, a grinning Bazz-B forms his Spirit Weapon and uses it to blow a hole in a wall before asking Haschwalth why the name of the palace was changed from Silbern to Wahrwelt. When Haschwalth attempts to move the battle outside because he does not wish to damage the castle any further, an irritated Bazz-B uses Burner Finger 3 to turn much of the surrounding area into lava. Soon afterward, Bazz-B fires a Heilig Pfeil at Haschwalth, but the latter catches it before slashing Bazz-B across the chest with his sword. Sent flying back by the attack, Bazz-B lands on the floor and coughs up blood before refusing to stop fighting because it does not benefit Yhwach. Using Burner Finger 4, Bazz-B attacks Haschwalth, who leaps away as the sword of flame cuts through a nearby pillar, and tells Haschwalth to fight him. Bazz-B recalls how Haschwalth was already the captain by the time he joined the Sternritter and how the latter had never responded to his provocations as Haschwalth cuts off Bazz-B's right arm. Seeing Haschwalth preparing to attack, Bazz-B attacks him with Burning Full Fingers, but Haschwalth dodges the attack before cutting him vertically from shoulder to hip. Bleeding profusely, Bazz-B grabs Haschwalth's collar and admits that he thought this loss would be much more shameful before collapsing as Haschwalth walks away. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Battle in the Dark Arc Magnolia Arc Relationships Sternritter [[NaNaNa Najahkoop|'NaNaNa Najahkoop']] It can be inferred that Bazz-B did not think highly of NaNaNa Najahkoop, as according to the latter, Bazz-B had a tendency to remark that NaNaNa was always the first to run away. [[Äs Nödt|'Äs Nödt']] Bazz-B thinks very low of Äs Nödt due to the latter's tendency of viciously torturing his opponents using his Schrift, The Fear. Bazz-B even threatened to strike down As if he did not stop using his power to torture the Gorgon Sisters in front of him. [[Coalition|'Coalition']] Despite being part of the Coalition, Bazz-B holds no real loyalty towards the organization. Openly stating he has no care what the Coalition is trying to achieve. [[Rustyrose|'Rustyrose']] These two have displayed a level of mutual annoyance with one another, as shown when Rustyrose attempted to order around and threaten Bazz-B with his Arc of Embodiment, only to be overwhelmed by the latter's Spiritual Pressure and threatened with a reminder of it would take a single Burner Finger to kill him [[Alliance|'Alliance']] Despite being an enemy of the Alliance, Bazz-B holds no grudge against them, unlike the majority of the Coalition. While he does not hold back when fighting them, he is not above giving them praise and shows respect to those who have strong determination. [[Monkey D. Luffy|'Monkey D. Luffy']] As an Act of Order, Bazz-B had been aware of him and his reputation. While of hearing of his lack of intelligence, he was surprise when Luffy accurately guessed why Boa Hancock and her sisters were screaming while under As Nodt fear inducement. He was even further surprised and later impressed when Luffy used 4th Gear and struck As Nodt away with a single punch, commenting on how he would prove to be a worthy opponent. Later after the two fighter began to battle, despite being enemies the two did not show any form of hatred between each other and started to develop a great deal of respect towards each other. Bazz-B address's Luffy as "Luff", showing a friendly rivalry, and admits he thinks Luffy is cool after Luffy complimented his Mohawk. [[Darui|'Darui']] Despite being enemies, Darui and Bazz-B did engage in a friendly chat at the Battle of Magnolia Town, with Darui complimenting his mo-hawk and Bazz-B complimenting his sword. Even though Darui was unable to defeat him, Bazz-B did acknowledge his skills and showed respect to for his determination, even allowed him to live after defeating him. [[Jenny Realight|'Jenny Realight']] Bazz-B was annoyed that Jenny mocked his Mohawk and didn't consider her a big threat. Though he had admitted she is attractive with by complimenting her cleavage and after defeating saying she was pretty damn hot, and like Darui he respected her determination. Portgas D. Ace Like with his younger brother Luffy, Bazz-B and Ace share mutual respect towards each other. When Ace arrived and took Luffy place to fight Bazz-B so Luffy could help Marco, Ace was curious on how Luffy considered Bazz-B a "friend" due to their fight. While Bazz-B was angered by Ace trick to reveal he had his Flame-Flame Fruit ability, he later enjoyed his battle with Ace, even showing joy over the statement, and he even later genuinely apologized when he found out it was lava that killed Ace in his previous life, when he used Burner Finger 3. Powers and Abilities As a member of the Sternritters, Bazz-B is one of the strongest fighter among the Wandenreich. By his own admission he is among some of the top Sternritters, just behind his Grandmaster and the Yhwach's Schutzstaffel. '''Which he has proven true in battle, as in his previous life he was able to defeat Squad 10 Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, as was able to hold his own against Jugram Haschwalth despite having most of his powers stolen by Yhwach's '''Auswählen, '''before finally being defeated. His powers have been noted by individuals of the other worlds, as shown by raising up his Spiritual Pressure he caused Rustyrose one of Grimore Heart Seven Kin of Purgatory elite members to be intimated. Even Darui, the right-hand man of the the Fourth Raikage, noted how his power was that of the level of the Gold and Silver Brothers of the Hidden Cloud. He was even able to defeat both Darui of the Hidden Cloud, who is a captain of the 2nd Division and Jenny Realight, who is one of Blue Pegasus top mages. Later he fought on par with Act of Order Monkey D. Luffy and was able to fight on, despite being struck by the numerous attacks by the pirate, leading the Straw Hat captain to admit he was an incredible opponent. He later was able to fight on par with the former captain of the Whitebeard Pirates 2nd Division, Portagas D. Ace, despite his previous battle with Luffy and ended up a one of the few Coalition officers who were left undefeated at the battle of Magnolia Town, having decided to retreat to avoid being caught in the Gildarts Shift. '''The Heat (灼熱 (ザ・ヒート), Za Hīto; Japanese for "Scorching Heat"): By manipulating Reishi in the air, Bazz-B can generate flames and launch them toward an opponent. His flames are powerful enough to offset those generated by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka; doing so allowed Bazz-B and his fellow Sternritter to survive a direct attack with only moderate injuries. Bazz-B claims he only needs one finger to melt the ice created by 10th Division Captain Hitsugaya's Bankai. Bazz-B can also manipulate his flames to effortlessly slash through Hitsugaya's ice. His flames were also strong enough to evaporate Darui's Water Style: Rushing Deluge. Darui even compared his flames with that of the Amaterasu, which almost burn anything they come in contact with. Through intense training with his ability, Bazz-B has build up a strong resitance to most flames, even Portagas D. Ace admitted his flames were hotter than the flames of his Flame-Flame Fruit. * Burner Finger 1 (バーナーフィンガー １(ワン), Bānā Fingā Wan): Pointing his finger at his opponent, Bazz-B launches a narrow beam of fire. It is strong enough to easily pierce through a captain-class Soul Reaper like Hitsugaya. ** Burner Finger 1x2: By using two fingers from different hands in conjunction with one another, Bazz-B can create a stronger variant of Burner Finger 1 * Burner Finger 2 (バーナー フィンガー ２(ツー), Bānā Fingā Tsū) : Bazz-B concentrates the power of his flames into two fingers, causing them to leave a trail of fire behind in the air, before swinging them at an opponent, creating a large explosion and inflicting considerable damage on the surrounding area. This technique is strong enough to heavily injure a captain-class Soul Reaper like Hitsugaya and easily burn through his Zanpakutō. ** Burner Finger 2x2 * Burner Finger 3 (バーナー フィンガー ３(スリー), Bānā Fingā Surī): By pointing three fingers at a surface, Bazz-B can melt solid structures into lava that he claims can reduce a person to bones in a second. * Burning Stomp (バーニング・ストンプ, Bāningu Sutonpu): Bazz-B stomps the ground, releasing a torrent of fire and heat which sweeps over the surrounding area. It was strong enough to dispel the attacks of both Darui and Jennys. * Burning Punch: By gathering fire within his fists, Bazz-B can cause a desturetice explosion when it comes in contact with something. As shown when he used it against Darui's Lighting Style: Flying Crow, and was strong enough to offset it. * Burning Kick: * Burning Machine Gun * Burning Shotgun Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he possesses the ability to absorb Reishi from the atmosphere, and combine it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Even as a child, Bazz-B possessed remarkable skill in shaping Reishi into objects, being the only one his age who could create a Heilig Bogen. His skill continued to increase during the 5 years he spent training to kill Yhwach, but this was largely due to Haschwalth, whose ability to grant power to others greatly empowered Bazz-B. * Hirenkyaku Expert: : Bazz-B is highly skilled in the use of this technique, dispatching three high-ranking seated officers of the 3rd Division in quick succession without any of them having the opportunity to react. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making Reishi flow into their blood vessels, a Quincy can increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous, but it has one big flaw - the two forms of Blut for attack and defense work using two different Reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): By flowing reishi into his veins, Bazz-B can create a defensive "shield" of sorts to reinforce his body, much like an Arrancar's Hierro. '''Bazz-B's '''Blut Vene '''is strong enough to endure attacks from many powerful foes, such as Darui's Cleaver Blade coated with Lightning Chakra. '''Great Spiritual Power: As a Sternritter, Bazz-B's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Soul Reaper. This is proven when he defeats 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. by raising up his Spiritual Pressure he caused Rustyrose one of Grimore Heart Seven Kin of Purgatory elite members to be intimated. Darui compared his spiritual pressure to the level of the Gold & Silver Brothers of the Hidden Cloud, who possessed monstrous Chakra, due to eating the Chakra of Kurama. Enhanced Agility Expert Marksman: Bazz-B possesses considerable skill in aiming and firing his attacks, piercing four other Sternritter from a considerable distance with separate Burner Finger 1 attacks. Enhanced Strength: '''Bazz-B possesses great physical strength, simultaneously driving the heads of two Shinigami through solid stone with just a single blow from either hand. '''Immense Durability: '''In his first lifetime, Bazz-B was capable of surviving an attack from the former Head-Captain of the Gotei 13, Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto without major injury, though this may attribute to a combination of his Schrift and Yamamoto not using as much power as he could have. During his second lifetime, he has shown to be a very resilient, as he was capable of taking blows from Darui, Jenny Realight, Monkey D. Luffy, and Portgas D. Ace, all of which are very capable fighters in their own right. '''Immense Endurance: '''Bazz-B has shown a great level of endurance, as he was readily capable of taking on the Whitebeard Pirates former Second Division Commander Portgas D. Ace after facing off against Darui, who is considered the right hand of the Raikage, Jenny Realight, a high ranking member of the Blue Pegasus Guild, and Monkey D. Luffy, an Act of Order who has managed to face an Act of Chaos, Zeref, one on one for a short period of time. He eventually ended up as one of the few Coalition officers who left the battle at Magnolia Town undefeated. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): Bazz-B's preferred weapon takes the form of a long crossbow with a handle shaped like that of a handgun. He could create and wield this weapon even as a child. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Bazz-B can gather Reishi from his surroundings and condense it into the form of arrows before firing them from his crossbow. They are very fast and powerful, a single arrow having dispatched a Shinigami lieutenant before he could even react while destroying an entire arm and much of his upper torso. They can also blow a large, clean hole through a wall. They are shaped like normal arrows, including feather-like protrusions on the side of the blunt end. 'Trivia' Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternitter Category:Male Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Quincy Category:Monkey. D Luffy Rival Category:Magnolia Coalition Unit Category:Acts Of Orders Rival Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Magma Manipulation Users Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Marksman Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Military Personnel